


Reunion

by Travelinpassion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travelinpassion/pseuds/Travelinpassion
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.





	Reunion

Emma drummed impatiently on her steering wheel as the sun was just starting to lighten the sky, waiting for the  _one_  stoplight in Storybrooke to turn green. She'd been in Boston all week settling things with the new person on her sublease. All she wanted was to get home to her bed; more specifically, to get home to the most perfect woman who (hopefully) would be waiting in said bed. She accidentally squealed her tires when the light turned.  

Putting the bug in park, Emma clocked which windows were alight in the mayoral mansion.  _Not many. Good._  She grabbed her duffel and tried not to slam the driver's door in her rush to get in the house.  

She relished in the slight stiffening then relaxing of Regina's body when she caught her from behind in the kitchen; having entered through the side door instead of the front. Regina melted for a moment in Emma's arms then pushed forward enough to spin around to face Emma. With a hand to Emma's cheek, she breathed, ‘Hello, my love.’ Before Emma could process the smell of cinnamon on Regina's breath, a lush pair of lips were moving against her own. Emma lost track of time as Regina guided their kiss. The need to breathe finally demanded they break, but they kept their noses pressed together.  

Regina licked her lips, ‘Apple lip balm?’ 

‘I missed you. Were you having something cinnamon?’  

‘I missed you, too.’


End file.
